


【Theseus/Newt】Wrath in the Silence

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, cheap plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 麻瓜贵族们现在谈到忒修斯·斯卡曼德的巫师妻子依然乐此不疲。





	【Theseus/Newt】Wrath in the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> *借鉴了微博整天给我推荐的沙雕言情小说/连文风都被感染了太可怕了  
> *cheap plot  
> *架空设定

Wrath in the Silence

 

麻瓜贵族们现在谈到忒修斯·斯卡曼德的巫师妻子依然乐此不疲。

那小巫师当初差点被家里抛弃。  
老斯卡曼德夫人在生出一个会魔法的孩子时直接晕死了过去。这是莫大的耻辱，巫术会为家族招来不幸。那孩子据说没在老宅子里呆上一天就被送到了附近的马厩里抚养。  
当时伦敦郊区有家孤儿院专门做这档子生意，接受会巫术的孩子，再转手卖给其他贵族，作为供人娱乐的收藏品或者杀人机器。据说老斯卡曼德连合同都拟好了，但在签名时又有了更好的主意，于是带着孩子又回来了。

纽特——夫妇二人后知后觉还是给孩子起了名字——最后被送到了地下的一群老巫师手上学习魔法，里面的人直截了当地预知了他的命运——被斯卡曼德吸干至最后一滴血。这也是大多数巫师的命运，成为某个家族的财产，替他的主人挡下子弹和匕首。  
但谁能料到那位斯卡曼德家年轻而前途无量的政治家竟会娶这个默默无名的小巫师。老斯卡曼德先生必然是疯了。一个巫师妻子？只有相信爱情的普通麻瓜才会和巫师通婚，政治世家的斯卡曼德怎么可能自贬身价。  
而这段婚姻竟然持续了五年。每当人们谈起这事时就会忍不住望一眼半山腰上的那栋宅子，谁知道那个巫师到底用了什么鬼迷心窍的咒语蛊惑了斯卡曼德？

 

纽特一想到周末的晚宴就开始唉声叹气。  
他不是位好客的女主人，全伦敦都知道这点。可他的丈夫正处于事业转折点——民调对他十分有利，一家制药公司愿意捐出部分利润作为他丈夫的竞选资金——于是他不得不把晚宴布置得面面俱到来讨丈夫和客人的欢心。

不不，托奎尔夫妇应该坐到桌子的左边。他指挥着仆人们摆弄餐布和餐盘，过会儿还要检查上周订的香槟是否到货。再晚点他必须回卧室挑选一件合适的裙子，省得其他政客的妻子又对他品头论足。

他的丈夫一会儿就回来，他不能让对方回家就看到客厅乱糟糟的。  
几个女佣正按照他的要求把新的窗帘和地毯搬进客厅。他抽出魔杖，动了动杖尖，酒红色的窗帘自动挂在了钩子上。转头看见灰色的地毯令他皱起眉头，这已经是今年的第三场晚宴了，为什么还会有仆人记不住他们的主人最喜欢的颜色。他一挥魔杖，地毯变成了舒适的米色。  
他在家里总是颔首挺背，用余光打量人，吩咐仆人时带着轻蔑，哪怕来了客人也用那种拒人于外的态度应对，外面的八卦和传言总能让他面露冷笑，然后把头扭向一旁，转着手指上的结婚戒指对此不屑一顾。  
可只要忒修斯——他的丈夫兼哥哥——踏入家门，脱下大衣和西服外套，他就立刻变成了围绕在幸福和快乐之中的小鸟。  
细长的腿晃荡在洁白的裙子下，赤裸小巧的脚踩在丈夫发亮的皮鞋上，白嫩的手臂环在忒修斯脖子后的下一秒就开始索要一个吻。  
传言说纽特是个婊子，这点不完全错，他确实很愿意成为忒修斯的婊子。

“我很想您。”  
筹备晚宴令他疲惫不堪，午觉醒来也依然头晕脑胀，但看见丈夫提前回来还是让他幸福地暂时忘却了烦恼。  
忒修斯搂着他，一只手朝下动了动，隔着裙子揉着他的屁股。这是个好征兆，他兴奋地眨眨眼，忒修斯今天想和他做爱。他总会在午睡前为自己扩张，确保身体总是为他的丈夫准备好。  
他们结婚后的性爱次数两只手就数得过来——老斯卡曼德先生害怕忒修斯真的对他动了心，要求仆人们每天都按时报告两人的行踪。可他们已经四个月没有抚慰过对方了，纽特心想，能给他的丈夫一次口活都是他的荣幸。  
忒修斯没回话，低头给了他一个简单而礼节性的吻后就挣脱开他的怀抱进了书房。  
他的丈夫并不开心，纽特自然能看出来，灰蓝色的眼睛里一闪而过的怒火令他皱起眉头，那一定和竞选有关，可忒修斯从不愿意和他谈这些。就好像老斯卡曼德不是为了这个才让他娶了纽特。

纽特跟着进了书房，忒修斯正坐在沙发上看书。他戴着边框眼镜，纽特靠近时才抬起眼睛。  
“您得告诉我，我才能帮您。” 他坐在丈夫身边，抱住了忒修斯的手臂放在胸口，下巴搭在男人肩膀上。“让妻子为您分担点也没什么不好。”  
他还记得他和老斯卡曼德提出的条件，忒修斯和他结婚，他帮忒修斯成为议员。事成之后就离婚，老斯卡曼德给他钱和自由。

“你不该自找麻烦。” 他的声音带着点无奈，显然事情确实让他烦恼。“八卦和传言已经足够困扰你了，不是吗？”  
纽特摇头，却也没开口反驳。他今天听到女仆们用荷兰语嗤笑他故作高贵，而忒修斯根本不愿意操他，一个低贱的巫师婊子难道真以为自己配得上贵族？  
但那是他的私事，与忒修斯无关。

“让我帮您吧。告诉我要怎样才能让您的脸上重新露出笑容。” 他讨好般地亲吻着丈夫的下巴，引导着忒修斯把自己搂在怀里。  
那张英俊的脸看向他时总是关切而不知所措，就和他第一次见到对方时一样。  
他并不爱我，但很内疚。纽特心想，他觉得是他对政治的抵触害了我。  
可这种悲天悯人的心性只会让他更爱他的丈夫。谁会期待斯卡曼德家出现一个高尚而正直的人呢，就像没人期待斯卡曼德家会出现一个巫师一样。

头顶上传来短暂的叹息，忒修斯从口袋里拿出了一张纸——老斯卡曼德先生的习惯——上面是三个名字，恰好都会出现在明天的晚宴上。  
“我会确保一切万无一失。” 他在忒修斯的怀里蹭了蹭，蓝眼睛向上抬起，爱慕地望着对方，可他的丈夫脸上的忧虑没有丝毫减退。所以他跪了下来，在丈夫两腿之间，白皙的手指解开了裤子的纽扣，嗅着丈夫的气味，湿润着粉色的唇瓣，用嘴取悦他的丈夫。  
没有哪个修女教过他这些，修道院只会讲妻子的礼节与忠贞，关于一个好妻子要如何顺从他的丈夫。但谁都知道丰盛的晚餐永远都比不上一次完美的口活。而且纽特也喜欢这个，忒修斯的味道很好，他的丈夫的每个细节都是完美的。

他上下晃动着脑袋，让逐渐变大的龟头一次次撞在咽喉上，吮吸的水声充斥在房间里像是色情的乐曲。忒修斯没有阻止他，尽管表情上写满了拒绝。  
他的丈夫一直在工作——采访、视察、谈判——注定被他们的父亲榨干至最后一口气，对方全然不在乎生理需求，甚至从没在纽特面前手淫过。所以作为妻子的纽特必须主动。他让龟头卡在自己的口腔里搅弄着，撅起嘴认真地吮吸着，细碎的头发被撩到耳后，闲下来的手按摩着下面的囊袋。

头顶上传来的是忒修斯的喘息声，他的丈夫终于把书扔在了一旁，手掌穿插进了他的头发里动着胯部，在他的舌头划过顶端时轻轻颤抖着。  
丈夫的快感很快就转变为自己的快感，他更卖力地吞吐着，解开了自己的裤子熟练地撸弄着勃起的阴茎。  
他咽下前液，开始专心舔舐丈夫完全硬起的前端，舌尖挑逗着最上面的小孔，在男人开始哼哼时故意戳了戳。  
我要射了。他抬起眼睛望着忒修斯好看的面容，哪怕沉沦在快感中他的丈夫依然保持着那一丝怜悯，灰蓝色的眼睛仓促地移开，但身体颤抖的频率越来越快。  
他吐出阴茎，熟练地上下撸弄坚挺的柱身，故意让沾满水光的龟头戳在他脸上。忒修斯没在看，但也能知道他在做什么。  
射给我。他张开嘴，像是修女们描述中顺从乖巧的妻子。他的丈夫动了下腰，精液立刻射进了他的嘴里。  
他咽了下去，毫不犹豫。忒修斯眼里的不赞许让他的笑容更灿烂。  
门外地板传来踩压的嘎吱声，黑影在门缝的光线中晃动着，仆人们在偷听，确保纽特不会用手段让忒修斯动心。那完全是白费力气，纽特耸耸肩，爬上了丈夫的膝盖，脸自然地埋在忒修斯的肩膀里，手指探进了白色的裙底，叹息之间在对方的腿上射了出来。

 

“周末就是大选日了。”  
他撇撇嘴，继续讨好般地亲吻着丈夫的脖颈，满足地蹭着男人的脸颊。  
忒修斯从没抵触过他的行为，任凭他单方面的搂搂抱抱。

“我不在乎。”  
他的手指隔着衬衫戳着忒修斯的腹肌，怀念其压在自己身上的滋味。

“你可以自由了，纽特。”  
可他从没渴望过自由。他们的父亲没有一天不想处理掉他，无非只是想等到他没有利用价值之后。

忒修斯和他都是老斯卡曼德先生实现政治野心的棋子。  
他注定无法将爱意传达给忒修斯，哪怕令他魂牵梦萦的人就在他身前。而他的丈夫——纽特躺进男人的怀里，让对方紧紧抱着自己——可怜的忒修斯失去了去爱任何人的能力。  
爱让人软弱。老斯卡曼德坚持了一贯的信条，抹去了忒修斯脑子里对爱的概念。

纽特亲手施的魔法。

 

等他离开书房时几乎都到了晚餐时间。他整理着裙子，穿过走廊时几个女仆正在小声交谈着，注意到他的存在后才点点头表示尊敬。  
他冷漠地扬起下巴，不去理会背后低细的笑声下的寒意，匆匆回到了卧室。  
至少在那里他可以裹着被子尽情哭泣。

 

我爱你。  
离开书房前他抱着忒修斯在耳边说了一遍又一遍。就像在床上，在走廊上以及任何两人独处时那样。灰蓝色眼睛里是熟悉的困惑和愧疚，仿佛他刚刚讲了一个漫长而古怪的故事。他的忒修斯对此无能为力，那不在他的理解范围内，注定给不出纽特想要的任何回应，只能反复地道歉。

 

晚宴很成功，客人们喜欢他选的食物和香槟，对布置风格颇为赞赏。他不擅长社交，所以忒修斯会自动为他挡去政客们的提问。他对此心怀感激。

“他们说你是位巫师。”  
一位议员的妻子坐在他身旁，眼睛热切地打量着他。

“是的，夫人。” 他用餐巾擦拭着嘴唇，变动了下坐姿。“您是第一次见到巫师？”

“算不上，但是——”

“但是第一次见到巫师能成为贵族的妻子。”  
那是一个巫师能得到的最好命运，在外人眼里纽特过于幸运了。  
“斯卡曼德先生一定很爱你。” 那位女士露出了羡慕的表情，误以为是忒修斯和他的爱打破了传统规则的束缚。  
“你们是一见钟情吗？”  
“算是吧。” 他撩拨着额头前的头发，敷衍地回复着。

那是忒修斯的成年礼，修女们说他必须出席。贵族们嫌弃的目光令他不自在，他只好站在一旁喝着果汁，一杯又一杯，忒修斯找到他的时候嘴里的酸味已经麻痹了他的舌头。  
我一直记得我有个弟弟的。灰蓝色的眼睛里是喜悦和狡黠，散发出的活力令他头晕脑胀。他的哥哥属于另一个世界，更好的世界，而这里没有人配得上他。  
我听到他们叫你纽特？  
他点头，然后又摇头，开口道，你不该和我说话的。就算今天是成年礼，他们的父亲也会为此生气的。  
但我已经说了，那么再多说几句也没差。  
他眨眨眼，注意到忒修斯的脸上也有些雀斑，可那只会让对方更迷人。  
他上个月刚刚迎来青春期后的第一次勃起和春梦，修女们让他忏悔，但纽特在罪恶感中射得一塌糊涂。以后他再抚慰自己时，脑子里知道该幻想谁了。

你看上去和父亲完全不一样。  
那是事实，忒修斯没有继承老斯卡曼德阴郁的眼睛或者严肃的眉毛，温柔理性的嗓音让你忍不住想向他倾诉，而老斯卡曼德的声音只会让人背后一凉。他和忒修斯之间倒是有点相似，忒修斯显然是完美版本的他。

他垂下目光，哥哥的手恰好抚上了他的脑袋。  
我真希望我们能生活在一起，纽特。  
他茫然地抬头，被忒修斯微妙的语气吓得差点握不住手上的玻璃杯，开口却想不出任何回复，而忒修斯正好被他们的父亲叫走了，留下他一个人愣在原地，心动得无可救药。

 

他切下一小块牛肉放进嘴里，目光黏在餐桌另一边的他的丈夫身上。忒修斯清楚他对他做了什么，可他无能为力，他们都无能为力。成为议员对对方而言是件好事，忒修斯或许可以改变一些根深蒂固的束缚。

我知道这不是你的错。  
忒修斯耸耸肩，坐在办公桌上。老斯卡曼德在门外，等着屋内他的小儿子完成他的魔法。要怪就怪你的弟弟，暗示简单明了。  
如果忒修斯发现他爱着他或许就不会那么轻松了。愧疚感会杀死他的哥哥，至少对方不会坦然接受命运。可他没有勇气把哥哥的命运放在这场赌桌上，因为他爱他。  
爱并非软弱。忒修斯的笑容始终没有变过。一个高尚的人出生在了错误的家庭，却没让任何人撼动他的信仰。他的哥哥爱他，包容了他的罪，温暖的手掌摸着他的脸颊，在耳边告诉他并不是每件事都会随老斯卡曼德的意的。  
相信我。他戏谑地眨眨眼，然后低头吻了自己的弟弟，那是个过于纯洁的吻，没有私欲或杂念。他闭上眼睛享受着那片平静，直到忒修斯让纽特完成了魔法。

 

晚宴结束了。离去的宾客向他致谢，带着毫不掩饰的轻视。哦，一个巫师妻子，就算成为了议员的妻子又能怎样？  
马车一辆辆离开，山间的道路上四处是顶棚的马灯的烛火光以及贵族们玩乐结束后不间断的哈气声。  
夜晚的风很冷，他站在山道的一侧向下望去。  
目标是正在中端车道中央行使的一辆马车，银色的包厢象征着主人尊贵的地位，马夫打着哈欠，并不知道后面的下坡有多陡，一个笔直的下坡后是一段急转弯，熟悉路段的车夫都必须打起精神来。在前天之前附近还有一个标牌来提醒车夫，不过昨天被纽特移走了。

杖尖微微发光，他念着咒语，银光从中涌出，在黑夜中像颗瞬间即逝的流星，击中了马车滚动的后轮。他最后听到的是马匹的惊呼，车厢里的人试图搞清楚状况，但已经太晚了。一片黑暗中马车滚到了悬崖之下。  
夜晚又恢复到原先的静谧。

 

他回去的时候天已经全黑了，客厅里只有忒修斯，仆人们这会儿都在后厨忙着收拾残局。  
“你不该在晚上出门的。” 他的丈夫皱着眉，把外套为他披上。  
“我有点醉了，需要点新鲜空气。”  
他笑了笑，觉得里面的哀伤更重些。忒修斯手里正拿着一封拆开的信，打开的信戳是斯卡曼德的家徽。  
“信上说了什么。”  
他坐在沙发上，让自己缩在丈夫的外套里。  
他已经什么都不在乎了。  
“竞选结果出来了。” 壁炉的火光在他的眼里翻滚着，他看上去像座古老的雕塑，悲伤、沉重、却也麻木了。

“我是伦敦最年轻的议员。”

 

新的庆祝晚宴在三天后举行，这次斯卡曼德家邀请了更多人，他们的宅子不够大，只好在市区租了个宴会厅。  
仆人们一大早就跑到市区忙活了。  
纽特待在家里，这种盛大的场面自然轮不到他来布置。忒修斯和他在得知选举结果的第二天就收到了斯卡曼德家寄过来的离婚事宜。当时仆人们都在，现在全伦敦的贵族都知道斯卡曼德家的巫师妻子又回到了他原本的地位。  
议员妻子怎么可能是位巫师呢？每位贵族都会同意这点的。

斯卡曼德家族要求他在今晚之前搬走，恨不得立刻甩开他，和巫师永远撇清关系。

忒修斯走进卧室的时候他正好摘下了结婚戒指，在丈夫的注视下放在了桌上。  
“我很抱歉。”  
忒修斯垂下目光，把自己的戒指取下，放在纽特的旁边。阳光透过红褐色窗帘洒进房间，银色的戒指仿佛沾上了锈迹。  
“是我的错，忒修斯。”

五年也并非完全没有收获，他把头靠在忒修斯肩膀上，他们确实生活在了一起。  
“现在这里只有我们。”  
忒修斯搂住了他的腰，手掌隔着布料抓着他柔软的臀瓣。他抬起头，他的丈夫的唇立刻贴了上来。那是个简单的吻。忒修斯没有经验，缺失了爱的理解，对性也就失去了概念。纽特心想，他的丈夫只是在单纯地模仿他过去的行为，试图取悦自己这位忧伤的妻子。  
但那无所谓。他躺在床上，忒修斯吻着他的脖颈，然后是锁骨，手一路下滑来到他的两腿之间。他把裙子掀开，男人揉着他的性器，手指精准地碾过龟头的敏感处，他仰起脖子，丝毫不在乎叫喊的声响，阴茎在忒修斯的手里逐渐勃起。

他张开双腿，掰开臀瓣求着忒修斯占有自己。他喜欢男人干他时带给他的错觉。  
没有前戏，没有情话。他想要的东西简单直接，如果他今晚就要从伦敦消失，至少他想再感受一次忒修斯在他身上的重量和温度。  
阴茎毫无阻碍地挤进了他的屁股，湿腻的后穴热情地吮吸着，让前端埋进身体深处。  
哦，阿尔忒弥斯。  
忒修斯低吟着。那是他的丈夫给他的昵称，属于他们两人的秘密，忒修斯很少会这么叫他，但今天显然是个特别的时刻。  
抱歉，我真的很抱歉。  
他们额头相抵，他能从丈夫的眼睛里读出不断翻腾的愧疚。他摇头，那不是他想要的，纽特只想要忒修斯爱他。就一次，他希望他的丈夫可以打破那个该死的魔法，搂他进怀里告诉他没有谁可以分离他们。  
地下的那群老巫师声称不存在完美的魔法，可现在他眼前的就是个完美的反例。  
他抗争不了，他试过了，五年的时间给了他最明确的答案。

“我爱你。”  
“可我做不到。”  
他叹息着，抱住了忒修斯，最后那点希望也随之消散。  
他的手掌抚摸着丈夫的脸颊，眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇，手指勾勒着边缘与弧度，让那张脸永远刻在他的脑海里。

让我高潮吧。  
他抬起腰，方便忒修斯的阴茎碾在他的前列腺上。他们同时晃动着腰肢，酥麻的快感从嘴里窜出。他们亲吻，然后迎来的是更猛烈的快感。  
勃起的阴茎在小腹上颤抖着，忒修斯为他撸弄时他终于忍不住哭了出来。  
他摇着屁股套弄着屁股里的性器，前液很快打湿了忒修斯的手上，但他们都不想停下。  
求你了。求你了。他哆嗦地在丈夫耳边说着，身体完全被即将到来的高潮控制，屁股不断夹紧，本能地渴望男人射在他的甬道之中。  
他呜咽着，亲吻着丈夫的肩膀，在对方的手里射了出来。

 

“父亲有说你接下来会和谁结婚吗。”  
他们又亲昵了会儿。忒修斯在镜子前穿上礼服，纽特帮他系上领结，最后尽点妻子的责任。中途他的丈夫试着去吻他，但显然掌握不到任何要领。

“我不想知道。” 他摇头，手又回到了纽特的腰上。“我会拒绝所有提议，那没有意义。”

忒修斯有理由恨他，他心想，他的妻子剥夺了他对爱的理解。这太残忍了。  
可他们从不谈论这个。永远都只是道歉和更多的道歉。这就是他高尚的丈夫。

“所以我还有机会？”  
他摆正了男人的领结，最后整理着领子。

“你总是有机会的，亲爱的。”  
他们相视而笑。

他不能和忒修斯一起离开。纽特不再是斯卡曼德夫人了，没人邀请他，但忒修斯说会在晚宴等他。

他换了条长裙，把剩下的衣物塞进手提箱里，临走前挥了挥魔杖把房间收拾干净。他又看了眼桌上的两枚戒指，回想起了那个纯洁的吻，以及忒修斯的语气。  
相信我。

他拿走了忒修斯的那枚戒指。

 

觥筹交错的喧闹吵得他头疼，贵族们的目光黏在他背后，议论着种种假设。但他只是想和忒修斯道个别，明天一早他就坐船去马赛，永远的离开英国。

他站在角落，喝着吧台上的香槟，一杯又一杯，直到忒修斯找到了他。  
“你父亲没来？”  
“他大概迟到了。”  
“哦，多新鲜。”  
他晃动着高脚杯里的液体，看着一连串气泡冲向液面。

“死在山崖下估计是赶不上了。”

他能感觉到忒修斯身体僵住了，身体微微颤抖但很快就平息住了呼吸和身体。年轻的斯卡曼德是个聪明人，现在一切都能串起来了。那辆倒霉的马车坠下山崖后，纽特还特意跟着下去确认了情况。他们的父亲被一块石头撞碎了脑袋，死得毫无痛苦。

“苏格兰场没和我联系。”

“母亲大概以为是绑架，或是其他什么宏大的原因。坠崖有点太简单了，不是吗？” 他挥挥手。

没有眼泪，没有悼念。忒修斯恨对方不会比他少。爱并非软弱。他用行动向老斯卡曼德证明了哥哥的观点。  
这是他最后能为忒修斯做的事情了。

“你可以自由了，哥哥。”

他把香槟一饮而尽。

 

纽特不急着离开。他的火车在明天一早，今晚又没有住处。忒修斯终于能有一个新的开始，他没理由最后还要让贵族们有舌根可嚼。  
他在口袋里把玩着那枚戒指，让自己破碎的心得到点安抚。  
过去的回忆笼罩着他，甚至没注意到有人走了过来。

“斯卡曼德家允许你喝光他们的酒窖？”  
陌生男人迎上他的目光，眼睛里的欲望丝毫不加遮掩，男人的声线很好听，优雅的姿态暗示着良好的出身。纽特低声笑着，这种男人他在修道院里见过不少，他清楚自己在男人们心中的魅力。

“如果我保证整个晚上只站在这里的话，他们当然乐意。 ”他把空酒杯放回台子上。“你不是英国人？”

“纽约。来伦敦出差就顺路看看。”  
美国也不错，听说那里有反歧视法案。他心想。他急需一个不会让他再回想起忒修斯的地方。他的心永远不可能愈合，去为其他男人跳动，他爱忒修斯，至死不渝，但这不代表他不能暂时享乐忘却痛苦。

“听起来很有趣。其实我近期就打算去纽约走走。”  
他眨眨眼，眼睛散发光芒，笑容越来越深。

“我想我们可以坐下好好聊聊。”  
对方伸出手，他立刻把手搭了上去。男人吻得很轻柔，故意抓了抓他的手心，他为此笑出了声。

“我叫帕西瓦尔，你可以叫我帕西。”

他的目光越过男人的肩膀，忒修斯站在阳台附近，苏格兰场的警察正围着他。突然对方偏过头扫了他一眼，灰蓝色的眼睛里揣着体贴的笑意，一闪而过，有那么几秒纽特以为那该死的魔法终于解除了。  
但奇迹没有发生，至少不是今天。

他把目光转了回来，帕西瓦尔正专注地盯着他，倒影里只有他一人。

“纽特，不过你也可以叫我阿尔忒弥斯。”

他抿起嘴微笑着，希望纽约比他想象的暖和点，他的行李里可没有什么冬衣。

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个kudo吗


End file.
